


Helping Out

by thenthekneehits



Series: Tiny Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: High School, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Pining Rhett, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received for <a href="http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/123312521721/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try">this post</a>:</p>
<p> <em>39. secret admirer</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out

She was a sweet and earnest girl. Pretty, too. Rhett didn’t really think she needed help in wooing Link, but there was no reason not to go along with her romantic plan. No reason Rhett was willing to think about, anyway — much less admit.

When she had said she’d like to talk to him, all shy and fidgety, he had gotten his hopes up thinking she was going to confess her feelings to him. Confess feelings she did, just not feelings towards Rhett. Figures she’d like Link. All the girls liked Link, or at least it felt that way. The boy was just bad at taking advantage of it.

She had a grand plan, but she felt that she needed Rhett’s help for it. Rhett was Link’s best friend, everyone knew that, and so he was sure to know the boy the best. She asked questions about the sort of music Link liked, what his favorite color was, what he liked to drink and eat…stupid, detached information.

_Rhett_ knew the way Link’s body caved in from too much laughter, knew how deeply he cared for his hardworking mother, knew that he stopped breathing when he saw blood, and he knew the hundred different hues of his eyes.

She wondered what to write in the notes. Would it be bad to be too emotional? She didn’t want to come off too serious. Rhett told her she should make them both sincere and funny. She wasn’t good at funny, so he added the funny parts to her notes and assured her Link would laugh.

For the mix tape, he let her record some of Link’s favorite songs from Rhett’s own collection.

She wanted to give flowers, as cheesy as it was, and Rhett bought two Snickers to go with them.

He told her which movie to buy tickets for.

On the day Link received the first gift, nothing but an anonymous note slipped through the crack of his locker door, he said nothing about it to Rhett.

Days went by and Rhett knew the girl was leaving the gifts, and still Link kept quiet about it.

On the fifth day, on Friday, the two were supposed to meet up after school. Instead Rhett found Link at his front door, two movie tickets in hand. “She said she wouldn’t tell anyone if we did,” he explained.

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/123496316241/rhink-secret-admirer)


End file.
